The disclosure relates to a sample smearing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145261 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a sample smearing apparatus including: a slide glass feeder which feeds a slide glass; a first slide transporter and a second slide transporter, which transport the slide glass; and a processor which performs processing for smearing a sample on the slide glass. The slide glass feeder feeds the slide glass to a feeding position in the first slide transporter. Also, the first slide transporter transports the slide glass and passes the slide glass to the second slide transporter. The second slide transporter transports the received slide glass to the processor.
In the Patent Literature 1, the slide glass is fed to the first slide transporter from the slide glass feeder, and the slide glass is transported by the first slide transporter and passed to the second slide transporter. Thereafter, the slide glass is transported to the processor by the second slide transporter.
As described above, in the conventional sample smearing apparatus, the first slide transporter for transporting the slide glass fed by the slide glass feeder to the second slide transporter is provided separately from the second slide transporter for transporting the received slide glass to the processor. As a result, the apparatus configuration becomes complicated, and the sample smearing apparatus is increased in size.